


Local Cinnamon Roll Saves World Again

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [31]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: What's not to love?
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Local Cinnamon Roll Saves World Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).




End file.
